stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tying Up Loose Ends
In-game Date: May 14-15, 6804 Participating Members: Dhalia & Tristram Mission: Locate Farbough couple, stake out Sunbringers, revive Gug Mission Result: Repaid Farboughs & cured their daughter of hellfire fever, confront Gwen, Gug revived. Discovered Places: The Silver Dragon Achievements: +4 Altruistic, +1 Lawful, 2600xp (per player) Unfinished Business: Investigate cause of Hellfire Fever and find cure The Story Vince and Beckett informed Dhalia and Tristram what they gathered on the Farboughs while they rode a gondola around The Drips. It seems that the Abner and Rose Farbough took Tristram's warning seriously and changed their name to the "Darboughs" and moved in with their daughter in The Warrens on Quipper Lane. Vince and Beckett also told them that The Warrens is plagued with hellfire fever, people are flush and overheating. They quickly made their way to the residence of the "Darboughs", and Dhalia posed as a healer to get inside their little apartment. Tristram waited outside. Dhalia was able to make a decent elixir with her herbalism kit to help the "Darboughs" stave off hellfire fever, but unfortunately their daughter Gertrude was already stricken with the disease. It turns out another symptom of hellfire fever is talking in Infernal, but Dhalia was able to understand some of Gertrude's mumblings. "She watches from the city of doors... Greed so vast it would enshroud creation..." During this time Tristram was having strange visions of a lion the size of a mountain with four wings and three revolving circles for eyes telling him to "avenge them." Dhalia then casts message tell Tristram to come up, since he could heal Gertrude. The Farboughs were understandably freaked out but Tristram apologized, gifted them 150gp to build a new general store in West Gulfwatch, and healed their daughter of hellfire fever with lesser restoration. Dhalia and Tristram left after the Farboughs were happy and they went to stake out the Sunbringers. Tristram and Dhalia camped out in The Silver Dragon tavern; it resides 30ft across the way from the Sunbringers' base The Golden Unicorn in Stonestown. While Tristram watched for Gwen, Dhalia played tricks on the rest of the Sunbringers with her Thaumaturgy, such as making harmless tremors occur when Torment the tiefling wizard walked into the tavern. Eventually Tristram saw Gwen sneak out of The Golden Unicorn and he and Dhalia followed her in some alleys. Dhalia used Dimension Door so she and Tristram could follow Gwen up to the roof of a building. Tristram confronted Gwen about some things she did in the past related to his old adventuring party, and cast both Zone of Truth and Command to make sure she was giving him truthful answers. Dhalia tried to entertain three kids who made it up to the roof; they were clearly waiting for Gwen who seemed to be delivering them low quality bread. Despite Tristram's mysterious talking lion in his head telling him to "avenge them," he did not kill Gwen. Leaving Gwen in almost tears, Tristram and Dhalia made their way back to The Dancing Owlbear where Tristram went on a drunken bender to avoid his emotions. Dhalia and Tristram woke up early the next day and hastily made their way to the Drainworks entrance so they could collect Gug's fallen body and bring it to Andryan the priest of Pelor in the Temple District to revive. 600gp poorer, Dhalia and Tristram sent Gug off with a note to the Sunbringers "revive your fucking teammates ��" and left an open offer for her to stop by The Dancing Owlbear anytime (and maybe even join The Stormguard). Category:Summary